Dark Wolf DF145FS
Dark Wolf DF145FS is a Balance Type Beyblade that appears in the Anime and Manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fusion. It is owned by Doji. Face Bolt: WolfEdit http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/2/2c/Facebolt_WOLF_BB29_19504.pngWolf FaceboltThe face on this Beyblade depicts Lupus, the Wolf, one of the 88 constellations in space. Energy Ring: WolfEdit *'Weight:' 3.1 grams http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/9/97/Wolf.jpgWolf energy ringThe edges of the Clear Wheel consists of 4 wolf "heads", one in each quarter of the energy ring, representing the body form of a Wolf. This increases the stamina of the bey. It also makes the bey more stable. This energy ring is similar to the Pegasus ring in design but outclasses it in stamina, defense, and balance. Hasbro has recolored Wolf three times. Wolf is to be used if Bull, Aquario and Kerbecs is not available in Defense customizations. Such as: MF-H Twisted/Basalt Wolf GB145RS. Fusion Wheel: DarkEdit *'Weight:' 31.4 grams http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/9/92/DARK.jpgDark fusion wheel has twelve blades like spikes facing the clockwise direction. These protrusions are closely packed together with minimum space between each, resulting in an overall rounded shape. This shape hinders the Metal Wheel in two ways, as its protrusions are not pronounced enough to provide sufficient Smash Attack; while the perimeter is interrupted too frequently for sufficient Stamina.Hasbro's Dark wheel mold seems to have some Defense capabilities. The dark wheel is useful in Defense AND balance conbinations ,but is terrible in attack conbinations This metal wheel should not be used competitively. If you seem to lack Twisted/Basalt or Earth. You can use Dark. Defense Combination: MF-H Dark Aquario/Kerbecs/Bull GB145RS Spin Track: Down Force 145 (DF145)Edit *'Weight:' 3.0 grams *'Height' 14.5 millimeters http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/d/d3/DF145.jpgDF145 has four upward wings protruding from the top of the Track, which aside from giving it extra weight, are meant to push air downwards. It is outclassed by UW145 It is now outclassed for use in Stamina combinations, instead, tracks such as AD145, 85, 100, 90, and even 145 are used. DF145's gimmick is negligible. The wings aren't protuding out far enough to create the actual effect it should. Stamina Customization:Burn/Earth/Basalt(Twisted) Bull/Aquario/Cancer/Kerbecs DF145SD/D/WD/EWD/SWD Note:DF145 should only be used if AD145 or UW145 are unavailable. Performance Tip: Flat Sharp (Flat Spike)Edit *'Weight:' 0.6 grams http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/2/2a/Flat_Sharp.jpgFS features a flat tip with a smaller, sharper tip in the center. As a result, when launched at a straight angle, the Beyblade spins on this sharp tip, with very little movement. However, when tilted, either from the contact of an opposing Beyblade or from the launch, the Bottom moves in an offensive pattern. However, it suffers from the same problems as other Balance Bottoms, in that the two qualities are compromised, resulting in mediocre performance in both fields. After being used a lot, the sharp part becomes flatter, but still protrudes out of the tip. Overall:Edit As Dark is outclassed by Basalt, Earth, Burn and even Grand. As for DF145, it's gimmick is again, negligible. And FS is outclassed by SF, SD and D. This beyblade should be purchased for collection purposes only. Special MovesEdit *Darkness Howling Blazer Doji's first finishing move. Doji first used this attack on Episode 3 (anime).